


《Back Hug》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian





	《Back Hug》

在图书馆里注意到那个男孩子其实并不难。

黑头发，短短的刘海总是被他多次用力地用手捋下去，更多时候是戴着各种各样的帽子。眼睛很大很圆，周遭发出哪怕一点儿声响也会骨碌碌地拿那双明亮得过了分的眼珠子四处看，眯着眼睛配合着嗅来嗅去的尖翘鼻头活像一只警觉的小动物。很会出汗的体质，经常看到抱着篮球进来，掀起肚子那块的衣料胡乱地擦着头顶和脸上的汗，大剌剌地袒露着腹肌，快速地在他固定的空调下那个位置上趴下去。自来熟的性格也很明显，路过的几乎每一个同学都会和他熟稔地打招呼，眼睛微微地眯起，脸颊上弯起两个小括号，在图书馆“禁止喧哗”的标语下面用表情和肢体动作无声而夸张地和形形色色的人表达着自己想说的话。应该是很活泼的，和图书馆格格不入的性格。

看到他时总克制不住地想起，可爱的，饱满的，充满汁液的浆果。阿，好想咬一口试试看。

这所男校很无趣，遇到这样有趣的人倒是真的，挺有意思的。

朴珍荣在等待管理员登记自己借的书籍号时，转头盯着已经趴在书上睡过去的男孩子想，该怎么去和他打招呼好呢？

朴珍荣在收拾完所有借的书，转身非常“无意”地，被桌脚绊倒了跌倒在睡着的男生身上，书本哗啦啦地摔在地上，在安静的图书馆里响起显得异常响亮嘈杂，像他此时此刻贴着那人的心跳。  
扑通，扑通。拜托了不要这么大声阿，他听到该怎么办。

男孩子被突如其来的重力压醒了，下意识地回头皱眉想要发火，看到了清秀俊朗的一张脸抱歉地看着他。

“…对不起…不过，能帮我一下吗？我的脚好像崴了。”带着歉意的笑容，眼睛弯起来，眼角堆着细细的褶子，看着温柔的很。没有理由拒绝，对吧？

从你认识我开始，我接近你的每一步都带着想更靠近你的目的。

认识了之后就是三番两次的巧遇，勾肩搭背的次数多了那人也会对着自己用亮晶晶的大眼睛说一些真挚的话。自来熟的外国人身上有吸引人的气味，形形色色的人围绕在他身边，叫朴珍荣无端端地想起被一群苍蝇叮咬的肉，全心全意的反感。莫名的，王嘉尔那句话就闯进了脑海，“珍荣阿你知道吧，你和我别的朋友不一样。你爱读书，又聪明，你给了我很大的鼓励和力量。”

啧。撒谎。朋友间能有什么不一样。而且，我可不想只和你做朋友。

王嘉尔告诉朴珍荣他和段宜恩上了床是在一个酒吧里。

朴珍荣一点也不喜欢闹腾腾的酒吧，他喜欢在图书馆里看着王嘉尔咬着笔头 认认真真地算18除以3，再看着他笑得一脸褶子中气十足韩语十级地骂他不准笑话自己，紧接着图书管理员就会警告他，同学，图书馆里请保持安静，不然的话请你出去。王嘉尔快被他气死，气鼓鼓地扔了笔说走，我带你这只晓得念书的书呆子玩儿点男人玩的东西去！

很轻易借到了成年学长的身份证和外套，一路气喘吁吁地跑到仅隔着学校一条街的酒吧。他喝多了酒，烟嗓哑着眼睛却更明亮让人无端端心思陡峭到不相干的地方去，“…珍荣，我告诉你一个小秘密。你可、你可别说阿不然学校一定会开除我的…”什么事情能让学校开除？王嘉尔看着朴珍荣奇怪的样子，傻乎乎的笑了，括弧弯得很大，接着说出的话却没让他感到一丝愉快的意味。王嘉尔打了一个酒嗝，脸上红彤彤的，看起来艳丽极了，“我和…校长的儿子，阿就是那个长得很好看的学长叫段宜恩那个，我和他睡了嘿嘿嘿嘿。”

听到了吗？知道是什么意思吗？我是等着蚌壳开合的鹬，是听着鸣叫捕蝉的螳螂，是愚蠢的守着树桩的兔子，是等不到愿者上钩的子牙。我处心积虑想要得到的宝贝，布下一层层陷阱诱骗着等待着的宝贝，竟然被人抢先一步，偷走了。而我却没有办法去谴责这个贼，偏偏是我的宝物自己愿意长了腿跑去追随的。

朴珍荣攥紧了拳头，指甲抠进肉里都无法隐匿自己的怒意。还有什么要隐藏的，既然自己已经无法隐藏了。还有什么好呵护的，既然他已经找到可以守护的了。

怒气在一刹那暴涨，他一步上前揪起了王嘉尔皮衣的前襟，手背上突起的青筋显示着他用的力气非常大。比他的动作更危险的是他的眼神，原本总是温温和和的双眸盛满炽烈的怒意，瞪起的眼睛已经发红。王嘉尔一下子酒醒了，下意识地缩了缩肩膀，眼睛也低下去盯着地板看，“…我，珍荣，我以为你…你看了这么多书，我以为你是不在意这个的…”

就连这盛怒也被误解。是阿，就如同我昭然若揭的心意，深埋在眼底的情意，你不也是不在意的么。

“不在意吗？”朴珍荣的声音在他耳边响起，“好阿，既然你要我不在意的话，”朴珍荣轻笑了一声，“那Jackson和我做一次吧。”

心底蛰伏着一只猛虎，隐在暗处观察着，被松了禁锢便想跃出心口去咬人。虎啸风生得他胸口不断起伏，咬死眼前这个吧，既然送到了眼前，就没有让他活命的道理阿。

被朴珍荣拽着回到学校，王嘉尔紧张地小幅度挣扎，“朴珍荣你要做什么，我们不是朋友吗？” 朴珍荣的脚步顿了一顿，手上的力气却没有半丝松懈，“王Jackson，我不想和你做朋友。我嫌你脏。”骗他的，说出来都是要为了他难受，和我一样难受吗，懂我的感受了么？他看到那人咬着过分红的嘴唇低着头温顺地随着他走，恶劣的愉悦感立马冲上了他的脑袋，“这么喜欢和人睡觉吗？还是被睡的滋味很好呢，不在意的话，是谁都可以是吗？”

被带到夜深没有锁的图书馆。他们俩还嘲笑过图书管理员到底怎么管理这没锁的图书馆阿。王嘉尔嘲笑别人的时候语言就变得很通顺，丝毫没有一点外国人的样子。朴珍荣打趣说这所韩美合办的男校只是看上去洋气，但里面估计最值钱的就是美国校长那个漂亮的儿子。王嘉尔当时听了只是笑，没有接话，朴珍荣以为都是华裔的缘故他才没做出反应，现在想来，那时候就已经有联系了吗？那时候自己就疏忽了吗？

空荡荡的图书馆安静得诡异，王嘉尔哑着烟嗓先打破了沉默，“珍荣你可能觉得我这样…不对…但是我真的把你当作很好的朋友才说出来的。我是真的喜欢段宜恩，才…我想你应该是误会了什么…如果接受不了的话，我实在、实在是没办法了…”他的目光澄澈而勇敢，承认自己喜欢段宜恩时他甚至还挺直了脊背。

朴珍荣想起他们一起去游乐园乘了过山车，那人缩在自己肩膀上，胆小害怕得要死放声大叫时抓得自己肩膀都快痛麻了。后来他像哄孩子一样带他去坐了旋转木马，那人撒娇着让工作人员没办法到同意了两个大男人坐同一匹木马的请求。他在身后开心的语气他到现在还记得，他说珍荣阿，和你在一起最好啦。

Jackson，你怎么就有了对抗这个世俗社会的勇气了呢？说好要在一起的人要先抛弃我了吗？

朴珍荣不能忍受这种背叛感，他愤恨地朝那人柔软的肚子上砸了一拳。王嘉尔毫无防备抱着腹部痛得蹲了下去，背部就着姿势靠到了这一排厚厚书本的书架上。“疯了吗？！”王嘉尔终于忍无可忍地抬头对他喊。朴珍荣也矮下身子与他平行，然后他凑过去，在窄窄的两排书架间吻住了他。

一个很郑重的吻。朴珍荣细细地舔舐着那双肖想已久的红唇，似要把上面的血色都吃走。感受到王嘉尔的僵硬，他捏住了他的下巴叫他不受控地张开牙齿，让他好把舌头伸进去搅弄一番。王嘉尔发出抗拒的呜咽，双手激烈地推搡着他。

唇齿间尝到一样的酒味。在拒绝我吗。至少，已经明白我的心意了吧。既然是明明白白的抗拒，既然我爱你是一件无望的事情，既然是一场终会结束的必然。那么，那么。

他的手掌覆盖上身下那人的牛仔裤鼓起的地方。那人总自我嫌弃腿短腿粗，可朴珍荣不这么认为，紧紧包裹着修长大腿的仔裤也明显地凸显出下体的形状。他隔着布料搓揉着脆弱，等到那一团更加鼓胀便解开拉链，手指一根一根地伸入平角内裤的边缘里去直至全部掌握住后上下动作起来。“不要推开我，不要推开我Jackson。”他低低地出声。王嘉尔的拳头紧握，终究还是软软松开。

“轰隆”，图书馆外一声惊雷。雨即将落下了。

王嘉尔短促地喘息。他内裤里已经湿了，腥膻味浓烈地提醒他刚刚发生了什么。朴珍荣压制着他慢条斯理剥光了他的衣服，正褪着他的裤子。他脑子里嗡嗡地响，手脚仿佛都不是自己的。他听见自己干涩的声音冷冷地响起，“朴珍荣，我可以忘记刚刚发生了什么。不要再继续下去了。”

朴珍荣凝视着他的眼睛，像在投入地念一部书，“Jackson，看着我。”然后用自己的欲望毫无征兆地强行打开他的身体。

干涩的甬道令他行进得艰难。性器被狭小的穴口强烈排斥着，挤压着连他都疼。他满头大汗地喘吁却甘之如饴。得到了。一直以来在脑海里那个声音像渗了蜜的毒药此刻正餍足地叹息呻吟。无休无止的欲念，暗里潜游的腌臜心思，在这一刻全得到了满足。

王嘉尔觉得身体被生生劈开两半，下身一定正在流血。身上的人不顾他捶擂扭打，用着底下的凶器凌迟他。后面被粘稠的血液润滑，顿涩的进出变得流畅。他的腿被朴珍荣的膝盖顶在书架上，全身疼得他头昏脑胀，身上的酒气蒸腾起来牵绊住他的所有思维。朴珍荣不叫他清醒，一边操干着他一边撸动着他的性器，“段宜恩这么好么？比我还好么？Jackson的眼睛里为什么总是看不到我呢。”阳具全根没入带着肠肉拔出，肠液混着血色温暖地浸润着小穴，朴珍荣把王嘉尔的腿分得更开方便自己操弄到更深处，刚开始的阻塞在性器锲而不舍的送入抽动下消失，内壁习惯了被抽插的律动，熨贴顺从地附庸着滚烫的阴茎汲取柱身上的温度，变得更热，更烫，灼灼地要烧进心里去。下身的痛感转换成快感从尾椎升起，性器受到积极挑逗的照料，抖抖索索地想要再射一次。王嘉尔咬住唇努力不让自己叫出声来，抽插的声音在空旷的图书馆里落下回音，热烈的性事成了一场默剧。明明是灭顶的欢愉，却弥漫着一股绝望。朴珍荣的声音染上了悲伤的音色，“喜欢你阿，明明最喜欢你，可是你却不知道呢。对谁都温柔，对谁都是一样的热情，这样的Jackson让我很伤心。我知道过了今晚Jackson的眼睛里不可能再有我了，”他的动作温柔而坚决，阴茎长驱直入后停留在内里各个碾磨着敏感的凸起，王嘉尔绷紧脚趾，“不能把今晚留给我当最后的记忆吗？Jackson，看着我，对我诚实一次吧。”

王嘉尔抬起眼睛去看他。那人的眼神一如初见，带着一点歉意，温柔地令人沉溺。朴珍荣的动作没有因为他的注视而停止，反而变本加厉起来，下身的操干变得激烈，粗鲁的阴茎莽撞地捅进捅出，粗砺的毛发刮擦着胯骨上的嫩肉，白皙的臀瓣因为性器不断拍击留下红色痕迹。躲开那人长久的目光，恶意地吮吸去舔咬挺立的红樱，配合上手上快速的套弄。朴珍荣听到了他想要的呻吟。

舌尖流连在袒露的胸膛上，缓慢的滑过乳尖。王嘉尔全身泛着情欲的红，让人忍不住想要去弄坏他。

他随着肉体的起伏去他耳边吹气，缠绵地说着露骨情话，王嘉尔脸红心跳跟随自己的欲望，发出青涩的叫床声音。他喘息着低低地对朴珍荣说，又像是自我安慰，“…这是最后…最后的一次…珍荣，珍荣阿…”

克制不了自己心中那只想要拆人入腹的猛兽，就着媾和的姿势，朴珍荣将他翻转过身体，用手圈着柔韧的腰身，把王嘉尔的臀部狠狠撞向自己的高高翘起的阳具。

用身体说告别。

欲望碰撞在一起，像是干枯的枝叶遇上了一团火焰，只要一点燃就能把整座浩瀚森林焚烧殆尽。透过图书馆的玻璃落地窗可以清晰地看见雷电狠厉划过夜幕，炸裂开来的亮光似乎能照亮这深陷情欲两人的脸庞，把他们这场悖德的性事昭告天下。时刻都可能有人走近图书馆，只要凑近一点就能看清纠缠着的两具肉体的到底是谁。

唯恐被人看到这一出活春宫，王嘉尔已经出现了幻觉。 是朴珍荣阿，是王嘉尔阿。 他的耳边仿佛传来一堆指指点点的声浪。他平常总是很骄傲，虚势起来好似天不怕地不怕，但是实际上他胆子非常小，一想到也许会有人看见他被朴珍荣压在图书馆书架上操干，全校的人都会从看到的人嘴里知道的，段宜恩也会知道的。珍荣还教过他，那叫千人所指。光是想象一下就令他浑身发抖。朴珍荣在他瑟缩的身上得到了更大的快乐。

“Jackson，我前几天读了你的国家一位有名作家的书。不过像你这么不爱看书的人应该没听过吧，”朴珍荣笑了一笑，胸腔微微震动了王嘉尔的脊背，他没等王嘉尔的回应又不紧不慢地挺动性器进出王嘉尔的后穴，“没关系，我来念一念，我们Jackson可要认真听噢。”他调整了一下喘息，又把操着王嘉尔的频率控制成他背句子的相同速度，“两只蚂蚁相遇，只是彼此碰了一下触须就往相反方向爬去。爬了很久后突然都感到遗憾，在这样广大的时空中，体型如此微小的同类不期而遇，‘可是我们竟没有彼此拥抱一下’。…哈阿…知道是什么意思吗Jackson？”他依然是不期待王嘉尔给他答案的，朴珍荣掰过王嘉尔的脸，迫不及待地侧过头去吻呻吟着的那双艳红色嘴唇。他的下身迅猛而激烈地干着下面那张贪婪的小口，里面的肠肉被性器带出又在下一秒中被捅入，高温的内壁宛如要被他的阴茎操到融化，在龟头擦过某个点时能感到下面的人缩紧了肠道，他把阳具像楔子一般嵌进肉穴里，保持着半插入的状态恶意地攻击那个小小的凸起，只是退出茎身的一点点就又快又急地抽插进去，能听到囊袋急速撞击臀部发出令人羞耻的“啪啪啪”响声。王嘉尔双腿虚浮，腰眼酸软，他觉得自己很快就要到了。被强迫地吻着，在朴珍荣大力的插入中激动地“呜呜”了两句——他只能射出薄薄的精水。高潮后的小穴紧得朴珍荣眼前发黑，他掐着王嘉尔的屁股狠狠揍了他两下叫他放松一点，强硬地把他的一只腿按在了第三层的书架上开始了大开大合地操弄。

王嘉尔此刻的内壁像是无数张小嘴缠绵地吸着他的阴茎。他咬着牙把自己的下身往里送，像台打桩机一般用劲儿狠厉地又操了几十下，把精液射进了王嘉尔的小穴里。没有把性器抽出，朴珍荣靠在王嘉尔的身上大口大口地喘着气享受高潮后的余韵，他们的下半身依然连在一起，像是一个紧紧的拥抱，像是俗世间最最普通的做完爱后的一对情侣。

在这样广大的时空中，体型如此微小的同类不期而遇，可是我们竟没有彼此拥抱一下。没关系的Jackson你不明白也不紧要，在这茫茫人海芸芸众生的世界你来到我的身边就已然像是一个神迹，即便我相当清楚总有一天你一定会离开我的生活，不留下任何存在过的痕迹，只余下我一人懊恼沮丧地回忆与你曾经的细碎冗杂的细枝末节。

但，我与你之间已紧紧拥抱一场。

朴珍荣把自己更深地埋在了王嘉尔的颈窝。那从眼眶里落下的滚烫的水分，就权当是因为这场激烈的荒唐性爱流下的汗吧。

-Fin-


End file.
